Total Drama: Westside
Welcome to Total Drama: Westside where 12 contestants will be split into 4 teams and will compete to win 1,000,000 dollars. This story was written by Spikes793. Characters Staff Host: Spikes Contestants Team Super Caleb Daniel Marcus Team Awesome Jordan Cody Wesley Team Mega Kris Austin Warren Team Cool Brandon Zach Nathan Chapters Episode 1: Don't Slip, Or You'll Take a Dip A man stood on the dock of an abandoned island named SuperAwesomeMegaCool, located somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. “Welcome to Total Drama Westside, why is it called this, don’t ask,” he continued, “my name is Spikes and I am here to bring you the new season of my fantastic reality show. The contestant’s boats are approaching now, let’s see them.” The first boy stepped off the boat. “Hey, my name’s Austin, nice to meet you,” he said sticking his hand out. “I don’t do hand shakes,” Spikes said, “but anyway, you must be the nice guy of the group.” “Hah, there isn’t no room for nice guys here,” another boy said stepping off the boat, “this is a competition.” “You must be Cody?” Spikes guessed. “You got that right,” Cody said, “and let me tell you I am here to win.” “Uh huh,” Spikes said crossing his name off the list and not even paying him a bit of attention. “Hey guys,” a large boy yelled running off the boat. “Will someone shut him up,” another boy said stepping off the boat. “You two must be Nathan and Wesley,” Spikes said. “Who else you idiot?” Wesley retorted. “Oh, well, I already love this batch of contestants,” Spikes said frowning. “Get over it man,” the next boy said getting off the boat. “And you must be the local juvie, Jordan,” Spikes said. “Uh, how could they let a low-life like him on the show?” another boy said. “Who you calling a low-life, kid?” Jordan asked. “Well, you’re even dumber than I thought,” the boy said smiling. “Jordan calm down,” Spikes said, “and Kris, stop provoking him. Wait a second, what am I thinking, keep going.” “You two remind me of the final battle between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker,” a new boy said. “What a nerd,” Nathan said. “I can’t believe it, but agreed,” Wesley said. “Everyone, this is Warren,” Spikes said pointing to the nerdy boy. “Man I hate geeks,” another boy said, “they annoy me, and seriously, a juvie?” “Got a problem,” Jordan warned. “Um…um…no, not at all,” the boy said frightened. “Welcome, Caleb,” Spikes said. “Wow, I can’t believe I’m actually here,” the next boy said. “I’m guessing you’re Brandon,” Spikes said. “Yep and it’s nice to meet all of you,” Brandon said smiling. “Heh, suck up, trying to get on everybody’s good side,” Cody said with a sneer. “I think I already know who is going to win,” another boy said, “me of course.” As he finished he fell forward smacking his face on the ground. “Nice,” Kris said. “Yeah, you’re going to win alright,” Wesley said irritated. “And you are Marcus, the failure I see,” Spikes said, “that leaves two more people.” “Make that one,” a voice from behind Spikes said. He jumped forward in fright, “Holy s**t u scared me,” Spikes said, “Zach I presume.” “I don’t think you can say that on television sir,” Warren said. “Oh be quiet,” Spikes said annoyed, “but I do like the sir part. Anyway, where’s our final contestant Daniel?” “Right here,” a voice came from the back, “I’ve been here the whole time.” “Alrighty then,” Spikes said, “that means we can finally get this show on the road. Follow me kids.” “One question dude,” Jordan asked, “how come there isn’t any girls.” “Well it could be because we didn’t want your feelings to get in the way,” Spikes said, “or it could be because the author isn’t very good at writing about relationships.” With that all the contestants followed Spikes over to a confessional. “Anytime you guys want to share something with the audience, just do it in here,” he said, “why don’t you give it a try.” Confessional, Jordan: “Thanks for this bro.” Confessional, Cody: “Yes, I’ve realized there is absolutely no competition here.” Confessional, Austin: “Man, I just want to win so I can raise money for charity.” Confessional, Warren: “Oh man, the whole concept of this show totally reminds me of Star Wars and how...” Spikes and the contestants kept walking until they came upon four cabins. “This is where the four teams will stay while on the island.” “Who are the teams?” Nathan asked. “Glad you asked,” Spikes said, “Team Super will be Caleb, Daniel and Marcus. Team Awesome will be Cody, Jordan and Wesley. Team Mega will be Kris, Austin and Warren. And the last team, Team Cool will be Brandon, Nathan and Zach.” Confessional, Wesley: “Name the teams after the island, real original.” Confessional, Kris: “I should be able to manipulate my team easily.” Confessional, Daniel: “Fine by me.” “Okay, split into teams and go to your cabins and meet back here in an hour,” Spikes said. Back at the Team Awesome cabin. “I think we have a great team here,” Cody said putting on a fake smile. “Yeah, real great, me, a delinquent and a guy that’s obsessed with himself,” Wesley said. “Ha-ha, you’re really funny,” Cody said, “what do you guys think about an alliance?” Wesley and Jordan nodded their heads, agreeing. Jordan left the room to go to the bathroom. As he was washing his hands, Daniel came into the bathroom. Jordan took this chance. “Hey man, you want to be in an alliance?” “Sure…” Daniel said. Meanwhile Cody met up with Austin and Kris behind the cabins. “This is a little weird, why did you want to meet to guys back here?” Kris asked. “Shut up,” Cody said, “I wanted to know if you guys would be interested in an alliance.” An hour passed and the contestants found themselves in front of Spikes again. “Alright contestants, ready for your first challenge?” The teens were quiet. “Well it doesn’t really matter,” Spikes said, “because it’s going to happen no matter what. For the first challenge each team will send one member onto the platform in the water. The last person standing will win a point for their team, the team with the most points after three rounds wins. Whatever team wins will get to pick the team that goes into elimination, where then all the other contestants will vote who to eliminate. Okay, pick your first people.” Caleb, Cody, Austin and Nathan stepped onto the platform. Nathan ran at Cody, but he easily sidestepped him and Nathan ended up in the water. “Idiot,” Cody laughed. “Let’s team up and take him down,” Austin said to Cody. Caleb heard this and immediately jumped in the water. “Yes, we did it man,” Austin said. “Yeah you right,” Cody said picking Austin up and throwing him in the water, “I did it.” “One point for Team Awesome,” Spikes said. Next, Wesley, Kris, Daniel and Brandon stepped up. “You guys are putting me up against these fools?” Kris said. “Yeah I agree, are you guys serious,” Wesley said. As they gloated Brandon and Daniel pushed them and sent them flying into the water. Then they tackled each other, each one trying to gain leverage over the other. Finally Brandon got his chance and sent Daniel toppling into the water. “Good game man,” Brandon said. Daniel nodded. “One point to Team Cool,” Spikes said. Lastly, Jordan, Warren, Zach and Marcus stepped up. Jordan laughed and said, “Now we are talking about an unfair fight.” “Oh yeah?” Marcus said running at Jordan. Unfortunately, he slipped and fell into the water. “Oh my God,” Jordan continued to laugh. “If I angle it just right I can send him flying,” Warren said running towards Jordan. He moved over a step and Warren went flying into the water. Jordan yawned, “Is this over yet?” “Come on Zach, you can beat him,” Brandon cheered. Jordan picked up Zach by his collar and threw him into the water. “With that, Team Awesome wins immunity,” Spikes said, “now please nominate a team for elimination.” “Right now,” Cody said taken back, “don’t we have time to decided?” “Ummmm no,” Spikes said smiling. “I guess we nominate Team Super then.” “Alright, Caleb. Marcus and Daniel are up for elimination. Meet at the campfire ceremony in a half an hour,” Spikes said. Cody’s alliance was talking in their cabin. “Okay guys I think we know who to vote for,” Cody said, “Caleb is a basic wussy and Marcus is a failure so the obvious choice is Daniel.” Wesley and Jordan nodded their heads in agreement. Confessional, Jordan: I can’t vote Daniel, I made an alliance and I have stick to that.” At the Team Cool cabin. “Who should we vote for guys?” Brandon asked. “I say Daniel because he is surprisingly a good player,” Nathan said. Zach was quiet and sighed. At the campfire ceremony, all the contestants sat around a fire in front of Spikes. “All right kids, I have counted the votes,” he said, bring out a bag of Jolly Ranchers. “Jolly Ranchers?” Wesley said, “really?” “Shut up,” Spikes said, “Let me just say, Caleb you are safe. In a vote of 5-4... Marcus you have been eliminated.” “Dang, well guys I had a fun time,” Marcus said stepping into the Hot Air Balloon of Losers. Just as he stepped in the balloon popped and he went flying into the sky. “Whoa, shouldn’t you go help him?” Austin asked worried. “Nah, he’s off the island which means he isn’t under my watch anymore,” Spikes said smiling. Elimination Table Key Green- On Team Mega Dark Blue- On Team Cool Yellow- On Team Super Orange- On Team Awesome Light Blue-That person was nominated for elimination but survived. Gray- That person lost the challenge but wasn't nominated. Purple- That person won the challenge. Red- That person was eliminated. Voting History Episode 1 Austin- Daniel Brandon- Marcus Cody- Daniel Jordan- Marcus Kris- Daniel Nathan- Marcus Warren- Marcus Wesley- Daniel Zach- Marcus